cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Card Lores:Evil Governor, Darkface Gredora
Monthly Bushiroad "Megacolony" is the largest syndicate of Cray, its throne belongs to only one lady, "Darkface Gredora". She is commonly known as "The Queen". An apostle of the Dragon Deity of Destruction, "Gyze", she led millions of mutant battalions during "The Cataclysm", bringing chaos to the land in the midst of the deities' war. Outstanding in both making judgements and decisions, her actions combine audacity with prudence. The Queen's leadership plays an essential role in Megacolony's longevity; without her, an organization composed of egotistical mutants would have disintegrated long ago. Confident in the victory of this war, she passed the syndicate's affairs to her advisor and departed from Cray alone. She did these all for "Alicides", the future king of the syndicate, the immature strongest mutant carrying the name of "Darkface", and the child she loves the most. Monthly Bushiroad Short Novel (December 2017 Issue) The Second Advent of the Cataclysm In a vast chamber illuminated by a dim emerald light, a silhouette spoke to herself. "Valeos seems to have reached there." An enchanting voice echoed in the chamber. The listeners could barely control their breaths... the voice was that sweet. "Alcides... no, Darkface cannot fall behind." "As you say, Your Majesty." The lady chuckled happily, and a bizarre man resembling "an ant" agreed to her words. He wore protective goggles taking the form of compound eyes. "Promularva, remove those disgusting accessories. You are before the Queen, Her Majesty. Even though you are an advisor, know that you must maintain the minimum manner." The voice scorning Promlarva came from another man standing aside the lady referred to as "the Queen". The man was in full armor... no, it was a mutant in an "armor-like carapace". "It's fine, Bolg Wasp. This is too trivial for me to care about." "Ja! If Your Majesty says so..." "Wahoho, the Deputy Praetorian Captain is irritated by such a little thing... ohh, what a pitiful aptness." "You... dare say it once again?" "Borgwasp" pointed his spear at Promlarva's neck, but Promlarva was confident that he would not be dealt true damage, and kept provoking Borgwasp. "Oh, scary, so scary. As expected, the bee-types are barbaric and uncontrollable." "You... are but a fragile ant-type, you could fight with nothing but your tongue!" A fight almost broke out, "Stop." But as the Queen stopped being a silent spectator, they jumped up and knelt. ""A, as you wish!"" The bodies were struck by a chilling fear that almost froze their body fluids. Promlarva's arrogance and Borgwasp's anger were no more, replaced by "fear of the mighty one". "W, what have I done... I beg for your mercy." "Such insolence before Your Majesty... I shall receive all kinds of punishment..." Seeing them concede, "Wum, it is good that you understand. Raise your heads." The Queen said with satisfaction. Obeying her words, the two raised their heads slowly. The Queen was smiling, a loving smile a mother shows to her children. "I am forgiving, but I cannot bear to see my children fighting. Keep that in mind." "If that is Your Majesty's wish." "Understood." Savoring their loyalty, the Queen nodded several times. "Wum, I look forward to your successes, both of you. I have put great expectations on your achievements in this war." ""Ja... All hail Your Majesty, Queen Gredora!"" ---- That day, the embers of war were ignited again. The fire was lit by the Old World Navy commanded by the released first admiral "Valeos", and mutant battlions led by "Gredora", Queen of Megacolony. Valeos and his Old World Navy subjugated the special troop "Blue Wave", and bestowed the title "Blue Wave" upon the Old World Navy expanded with the surrendered navymen. After that, Valeos left the frontline and performed Different World Ride. The command power was entrusted to "Arsenal Fleet Dragon", who followed the Admiral's order and initiated the invasion of United Sanctuary. Meanwhile, Gredora's forces attacked over fifty "Neo Nectar" borderline garrison troops simultaneously. With the advantage of numbers, the border defense was overcome. To subjugate the very symbol of Neo Nectar, the Sacred Tree, she kept sending numberless troops into the battlefield. The nations, distracted by the attacks, could not notice that this was but the beginning of a great war that would involve every bit of the planet. ---- "The armed forces, presumed to be 'Aqua Force', show no response to communication requests, and keep attacking the garrison troops!" The headquarters of the conglomerate "Oracle Think Tank" has several floors closed during peaceful times. One of them is the seventh basement floor. That is the largest command chamber of the nation, open only during urgent times. "The Western Garrison Troop in the harbor town Talvalla has been eliminated!" "Divide the reinforcement troops heading to the northwest and southwest, send a division to Talvalla! Immediately!" The requests were dealt by outstanding staff using the latest devices. The special command room boasts "the highest quality" of manpower and facilities, yet it was filled with the greatest chaos ever occurred in its history. "No! The signals of the Tingel Garrison Troop are lost!" Unexpectedly, massive forces of "Aqua Force" appeared in the naval territory of United Sanctuary. The forces disembarked and crushed the garrison troops. After that, a division of the invading forces headed straight to the capital. Their aim was unknown, but their target was likely in the capital. "The headquarter of the Navy (Aqua Force) cannot be connected to! It's expected to be the jamming from a third party!" The treaty between United Sanctuary and Aqua Force is still active, and there have not been hostilities between them for a long period of time. The United Sanctuary officials would like to question Aqua Force about the sudden attack, but the contact is cut off. "The Fourth Troop, under the command of Grandmaster Altmile, has succeeded in the interception of the unknown navy disembarked in the north!" "The First Troop has performed successful interception too! Several hostile personnel have been held in custody!" Successful interceptions---that was the first positive news. Nonetheless, Grandmaster Altmile is an outstanding commander, but he cannot protect the whole country. To make things worse, "Message from the special line! It's from 'Neo Nectar'! This is...!?" This chaos has become a global conflict! "Request code, Red! A fatal crisis of the state! They request rescue!" ---- "What's happened?" "Ahsha", envoy of "Neo Nectar", had been staying in "United Sanctuary" for a month for curing the wounds dealt by "Luard". When she could finally stand up, she rushed back to her homeland. What awaited her there were numberless mutants swarming above her homeland, and her brethren being pursued by these mutants. "T, this thing! There's no way I'd lose to a low-ranked mutant!" As "Neo Nectar" has established a friendly relationship with the Holy Nation, her warriors receive routine tutelage from renowned knights. For this, their military power has improved greatly, said to be comparable to the United Sanctuary herself. "Daaah!" "Gyhyaah!" "Y, yes, I've done---" However, "Ga!?...A, argh..." The young Musketeer's victorious smile was transient. The next moment, his face was filled by despair instead, for his body was ravaged by many claws. """""Gyhyahyahyahya!!!""""" Behind the fallen mutant stood a dozen of mutants. This was a swarm against a few. There were too many enemies, that one must fight while being surrounded. Even so, the warriors of the Green State did not give up. They encouraged each other and fought their best to protect their state. "The enemies are nothing but a mob! Be brave! Hearten your heartflowers!" Nonetheless, the ratio of mutants to Neo Nectar warriors was 100 to 1, and that was merely a crude estimation. If the black spots in the sky were all mutants, that ratio would go up further. Even if one Musketeer paid the ultimate price to bring down one hundred mutants, Neo Nectar would still be at a disadvantage. "At this rate, our state will... Neo Nectar will..." As Ahsha rushed to enter the fray, "Wha...!?" Her shoulder was scratched by a searing beam. Charred flower petals spilled were blown to the sky and became ashes. Ahsha ran and hid behind a building, while moaning in pain. (I'm hit!? But, from where!?) Ahsha has joined in many battles, out of responsibilities as a person of power and philanthropy to save others, and she has survived all of them. Despite not being produced as a battle-specialized bioroid, she managed to remain alive after all these fights. The reason is her outstanding observation capabilities. (...Behind those tough-looking mutants... I can't see it, but it's very likely.) She did not fall back only because she was wounded. From the shape of the wound, the direction and speed her flower petals were blown away, the movement of other mutants... she predicted the target's whereabouts from all the available information. "You'll never know if you don't try, they say...!" Showing up from the building, she raised her magical hoe high. (That's a high-power beam, time is necessary for a recharge.) At the same time, the "tough-looking mutants" took action. They showed signs of scattering while putting their notice on something behind them. (As expected, it's there!) Ahsha imbued more mana into her magical hoe. "All's clear, the final part is---" The mutants at the target spot scattered, revealing the mutant behind them. That was a huge beetle-type mutant with three radiant horns. The massive amount of heat energy accumulated in its horns emitted blinding light. "---a trial of strength!" Ahsha swung down the hoe and unleashed a glare of mana. On the other hand, the mutant fired super hot beams from its horns. The clash of the glare and the beam was so powerful, that some of their energy became a shockwave and annihilated several mutants. (The power's immense...but...!) Ahsha's glare gradually suppressed the mutant's beam. The mutant could only release heat energy accumulated beforehand, but Ahsha could supply more mana into the glare of mana. As the first impact ended in stagnancy, Ahsha's victory would have been assured. Right, if there was only one mutant. "Hya!?" She barely dodged the slash attack from behind, but as a result, the glare of mana was interrupted. Without anything stopping it, the beam shot directly towards Ahsha. "S, so close..." The beam did not hit Ahsha but the building behind. Turning back to have a look, Ahsha swallowed hard. "Tch, that's a miss." As Ahsha was sweating cold, a mutant stood in front of her, making noisy flapping sounds. The mutant had four wings and a long tail resembling a dragon's. His form was likely based on dragonflies. (Though I didn't intend to let down my guard, I could have focused too much at the front...) "Kukuku, nice to meet you, cute girl. My name's Twilight Murder. People call me Elegant Mutant." (Fighting multiple enemies at the same time, I don't have a lot of experience doing so...) "When you're ravaged by my scythes, what kind of screams will you make? That must sound good... hmm? Hey." (What should I do? I must come up with something.) "Hey, are you listening?" "Hyii!" The mutant's loud scorn made Ahsha respond reflexively. "You... how dare you ignore me!? Negligence is what I hate the most!" "Eh, no, I have no intention to do so. I'm just not paying attention." Of course, Ahsha was concentrating on coming up with solutions, and did not listen to Twilight Murder at all. "That's what I call negligence! How insolent of you... I'm killing you! Cover me, Dangerous Horn! Charge your beam!" Twilight Murder shouted at his communication device angrily. The "Dangerous Horn" he referred to must be the beam-firing mutant. "What a pity, cute girl. At the moment you become our prey, your death is certain. Oh, I can let you make a choice, burn to ashes or cut into pieces, which one do you like?" (What should I do... he's a weirdo, but he seems strong... is there any good solution?) Ahsha had spent large amounts of mana to mend her wounds quickly, so she could not activate Stride or Stride Fusion. She was thinking of alternative solutions, and that enraged Twilight Murder more. "Hey, are you listening!?" "Eh?" "...YOOOUUU! You neglected me not only once, but twice... I can no longer take that! Rest in pieces!" The dialogues sounded stupid, but the danger Ahsha was facing was real. Yet, at that moment, "Yaahh!" "Woah!?" Twilight Murder barely dodged a slash attack from behind. "Hey, who are you?" "Are you alright, Lady Ahsha?" "Daphne!" "My apologies. I stayed with you on your trip as your bodyguard, yet I lost sight of you in the mayhem..." "Let it go. It's good to see you. How about the others?" "I've asked the maids to head to your mansion. Other Musketeers and bodyguards are sent to exterminate the low-ranked mutants. " "Good, then we must go and help everyone!" "Yes." Ahsha patted Daphne's head, and the latter looked happy. But, "Hey, hey, heee---eey! It's not your time for happy talk! I'm killing you all, seriously!" "Mu... a cheap thing like you is not worthy of Lady Ahsha's efforts. I shall put you to an end, elegantly." "This brat...!" Daphne, born from the factor of "rurigiku (stokesia laevis, lit. lapis lazuli aster)", is a young yet mighty Musketeer. There is no way she would lose to a low-ranked or middle-ranked mutant. But, "Wait, Daphne! That's no good for now! Behind him is another mutant---" "Hyahahaha! Too late! Die, petty brat!" Daphne leapt with her sword thrusting, but she was attacked by a heat beam, hot enough to melt iron. That would have been a direct hit, if there had not been someone standing in the beam's way. As that man skillfully writes letters in the air, "Sorry for interrupting." The heat beam touched the letters and disappeared. It was not countered by a similar power, or blocked by shields and barriers. The beam "disappeared" literally, without making any impact. "Oh my, today must be my lucky day. Meeting with young ladies so beautiful, so fortunate I am." The warbeast turned back and gave a wink. His action surprised not only Ahsha and Daphne, but also Twilight Murder, so surprised that their eyes shrunk to dots. "An encounter with adorable blossoms. To thank this miracle... can I write a short essay to express my gratitude?" "May I ask, who are you..." "Oh my, sorry for my solecism. I'm Yapon, a mere essayist. Oh, I am also a calligraphy mentor, as a sideline." "Did you save me?" "Ahh, I use letters drawn by my unique brush, to deprive heat from that beam." Daphne looked at Yapon's brush with glimmering eyes. "Hahaha, your eyes are so hot that they make me embarra..." "HEEEEYYYYY!" When Yapon was appealing to Daphne with shining teeth, a furious roar interrupted their chat. "What's your problem? As you could see, I'm occupied." "What's my problem, you say? No! Who on Cray are you!? Appearing so suddenly! Do you want me to cut you into pieces with that brat!?" Twilight Murder's words broke Yapon's facial expressions. His invigorating smile was no more. "Exerting violence on ladies, that's something a gentleman should never do and never say, even as a joke! I shall grant you one chance to make corrections. Now is not too late---" "Annoying you are! Enough, I shall tear you all down! Rest in pieces!" Neglecting Twilight Murder's roar, Yapon turned back, not talking to Daphne, but Ahsha. "Lady Ahsha, please go." "Eh?" "You are not someone that should be stopped here." "That is. But are you two okay?" "Ya, for sure. We've come here exactly for this." As Yapon said so, tigers, lions, wolves... the roars of various beasts could be heard, accompanied by thunderous footsteps. "It's not only me. Volunteers from the University will arrive soon. We've all come to protect Zoo." Ahsha felt strength from her fists, her feet, her eyes. The fact that "everybody is working hard" empowered Ahsha. "Therefore, you can leave this fight to this adorable young lady and me." "Yes...! Mr. Yapon, please help Daphne!" "For sure. She will be safe, without even one scratch." Exchanging eye sights with Daphne, Ahsha left the place from another road. "Hey, hey, hey, you're not gonna run away!" Twilight Murder ascended in an attempt to pursue Ahsha, but his head was hit by something. As he raised his head, he saw large glimmering letters in the air. That was the word "ceiling" in Cray's Commontongue. "I've been writing at range subtly. I'm not only wasting time on chatting, you see." "Dang...! I'll kill you first, pompous panda! Dangerous Horn, cover me! What? That's okay! Leave that red girl for last!" Twilight Murder gave up on pursuing Ahsha, and confronted the remaining two. "Now, I've managed to help Lady Ahsha. What's left is the extermination of vermins. Let's work hard, young lady." "Don't call me young lady. Call me Daphne." "Lady Daphne." "Lady is not necessary. I suppose Mr. Yapon is older than me..." "Okay, Daphne. Again, it's my pleasure to work with you. I'm confident in defense, but my offense techniques are mediocre." "I see. Then I shall focus on offense. I'm a little poor at defense." "You're so reliable. Then, let's go." "Yes!" ---- "Promularva, how is the war going?" "Yes, Your Majesty. Everything is going according to Your Majesty's prediction. Before our overwhelming forces, the defense formation of 'Neo Nectar' is being reduced gradually. Towards the center of the state... the Sacred Tree. " "Well done, well done. War is about the number of combatants. While mighty beings can beat thousands of soldiers on their own, if they are kept busy for fighting thousands and myriads of enemies, they will be exhausted, physically and mentally, and eventually perish." Making a sigh, Gredora placed her hand on her chest, and continued with a "However". "Neglecting individual power is foolish as well. To spawn mighty children like 'Darkface', I must find a sturdy spouse." "For sure, if there are more warriors like Lord Darkface, our forces will be consolidated." "Bolg Wasp, you have come to understand well." "Ja, your gracious words shine upon me." "Darkface" was the term to describe the strongest mutant, owned by Gredora herself in the past. Hearing Bolg Wasp's praising words for "Alcides", the title's successor and Gredora's most loved child, Gredora was happy like she was praised indeed. "...Oh my, this is." "What is that, what has happened?" "Not really, this is a trivial issue, but... the reinforcement from 'Great Nature' has joined the war." "...Humph, those critters pretending to be wisers." Gredora's smile was turned into anger, spitting words of grudge. "Yet, do not underestimate them. Their interruption was one of the causes that prevented us from taking the Sacred Tree... leaving it aside, how is the current situation?" "Rest assured, Your Majesty. Their numbers are few. Our forces are still suppressing the enemies' defense formation. The reinforcements can never stop us." Hearing that, Gredora resumed her smile. "Wum, your report keeps my faith." "...Your Majesty?" Seeing Gredora stand up from the throne, Bolg Wasp rushed to her side. "Now I can go without anything to be concerned about." "Go? Where does Y..." "Fufu, isn't that certain? I'm going to stand with Darkface... my dearest child." Her words agitated Bolg Wasp, a reasonable reaction for hearing an attempt to leave the spot from the commander-in-chief. "...Your Majesty! Please be sane! If Your Majesty disappeared in midst of the war---" "Bolg Wasp." As his name was called in a cold voice, Bolg Wasp resumed calmness. Yet his stance remained unmoved, for he was now the Praetorian Captain, even if temporary in place of Darkface. He could not give up, as a commander entrusted with military forces, and as an individual who cared about the Queen's safety. "...All combatants of the syndicate are children of Your Majesty. They are loyal to nothing but their own desires in other times, but for Your Majesty's wish, they are glorified to fight and die. If they know that Your Majesty is not on the spot, they will be disheartened for certain." His feet would be immersed in sweat if he had sweat glands. "...Right. Your words are rational." It seems that Gredora was moved by Bolg Wasp's desperate advice. She supported her head with her hand, and leaned forward from the throne. "I changed my mind. I shall not go at this moment." "Your Majesty... thank you for your graciousness...!" Bolg Wasp knelt while making sounds like crying. "Then, this battle must be ended quickly. O Promularva." "Yes, Your Majesty." "I desire a prompt victory." "Then, the optimal move is to crush the enemies' critical spot." The Queen's abrupt request was answered by Promularva without delay. Though Promularva had a bizarre appearance and speaking style, his thinking speed, observation and decision-making are marvelous. He was worthy to be chosen as the Queen's confidant. "Critical spot, is it? As the hateful Guardian Dragon has lost his body, he cannot move away from the Sacred Tree. We should target the captain of the Musketeers." Gredora's analysis was praised by Promularva in clapping hands. "As expected, Your Majesty. Your eyes see through everything." But Bolg Wasp opposed that tactic. "It sounds easy, but is it really feasible? In terms of numbers, our advantage is indestructible, but they have ferocious fighters. To ensure our victory, an attrition war is desirable, to reduce their forces bit by bit and wait for their exhaustion." In front of the troubled Bolg Wasp, Promularva wiggled his finger. "Non, non, Mr. Wasp. Her Majesty desires a prompt victory. Isn't it our task to achieve it?" "But..." "Oh my, oh my, the Deputy Praetorian Captain is so meek." "You, again..." Bolg Wasp gripped his lance tightly, but he calmed down when seeing Promularva's face. The tactician's eyes under the spectacles are serious. "Mr. Wasp, I am thinking of entrusting a most important task to you." "Important task, you say?" "Yes. There are numerous ferocious fighters in 'Neo Nectar', their numbers are comparable to those of big nations." "I heard that most of them are Musketeers, under their leader Cecilia." "Yes. But they have to stay in their places, inside the defense formation. That's because if they fall, the defense formation will start to crumble from there." "I see. So you mean if I can take down any one of the Musketeers' captains with my spear..." Bolg Wasp raised his spear proudly, but Promularva was planning to give him a different task. "You're wrong, Mr. Wasp. Now, the Musketeers have put everything on defense. Even one as staunch as you is basically impossible to break their defense and slay their captains on their own. Reckless actions will mean the loss of you, a precious fighter." "Then, what---" "There is another risk factor besides the Musketeers." Gredora looked happy when she watched her subordinates' discussion, like a mother did when she saw her children grow up. Noticing that, Bolg Wasp glanced at her once, and turned back to Promularva. "And what is that risk factor?" "Ranunculus Flower Maiden, Ahsha." "...Who?" "She was the most renowned envoy of 'Neo Nectar', her fame won in the many wars she experienced. The incident with the highest casualty record in history... Interdimensional Catastrophe. She fought on the frontline and managed to survive." "What... she sounds a ferocious fighter." The fame of the Ranunculus Maiden has reached the global level. Yet, her role is not a warrior, but an envoy. She stands in the spotlight mainly for her post-war contributions. Few records write about her participation in wars. That was the reason why Wasp did not know her, for he hardly cared about the global situations. "We have received reports about the discovery of her on the battlefield. That is a troublesome reinforcement. Even if we have driven the Musketeers into a corner with all our fighting forces, our efforts will be all lost if she breaks the encirclement from outside. We have sent all high-ranked mutants to form the encirclement. The remaining part... you should have gotten it." "Jaa. Ahsha of Ranunculus. What a worthy opponent. She shall become the rust on my spear!" "Fuhoho, I'll leave it to you." "It seems that you have come up with a conclusion." ""Jaaa!"" Before Gredora, Promularva bowed deeply, and Bolg Wasp knelt. "Your Majesty, Please allow me, Praetorian Captain Bolg Wasp, to leave your side momentarily to hunt an archenemy." "You have my permission. I anticipate the reports of your victory." "Jaaa!" ---- "I feel sorry for Bolg Wasp, but you are the considerate one as expected, Promularva." "These words are too gracious for me. I consider my actions impertinent..." "Not at all. Though the organization is extensive and my children are numerous, few are able to comprehend unapparent changes in emotions and feelings like you do. " "As aforementioned, it is my pleasure to achieve Your Majesty's desire. Your Majesty's desire, to go and stand with Lord Darkface... it should never be compromised." Gredora stood up from her throne, and parts of her dress transformed into mechanical appendages. Promularva looked up at her form in fascination. "All know that unauthorized access to the throne room is prohibited. To prepare for all contingencies, I shall summon a transformation mutant to be an impersonator." "I am happy to have a competent child like you. I have made a wise choice to make you my advisor. The moment we arise victorious, your efforts will be rewarded. You may look forward to my generosity." "I humbly obey." While Promularva lowered his head, the Queen looked not at him, but the air. Her eyes saw nothing but her dearest child's form in the faraway planet. "I am coming. O Alicides, my dear child. Mother will aid you till you grow up, to become truly fitting the title of Darkface." ---- Ahsha used all of her body-enhancement magic to move focusedly. Because she wanted to reach those who were in need as soon as possible. (The mansion, must be okay...! Padmini and Cela could lead everyone, even if I am not there!) In the past, she would have followed her emotions and rushed to the mansion without caring about anything else. But, now is different. Her heart has been strengthened by the many wars she has experienced. (I must go! The aim of "Megacolony" must be...) She could tell the objective of Megacolony as they were tightening their encirclement of the Sacred Tree. And she had only one critical task. (The majority of the Musketeers were inside the encirclement. The encirclement must be broken by one outside, by me!) Just as she consolidated her resolve once again, the ground in front of her cracked with exploding sounds. "Hyaa!?" She imbued her legs with strength to brake. The sand and dust were blown up like a tempest that blocked her sights. (Something has fallen from the sky!?) Is that an enemy, or an enemy's attack? Regardless of the truth, she had to stay alert. Ahsha focused herself in front of her. "...Kk!" But she sensed a murderous intent from behind. She stepped to the right reflexively. "Kua...!" Blood spilled from her slender waist. The wound was not too severe, but not negligible. (If I stop, it will come again...!) She tolerated the pain and performed random movements with her focus on speed. Her judgement was correct, as her enemy could not hit her again. While she was moving, the sand and dust slowly fell to the ground, and she could see the enemy's silhoutte. "You can dodge my spear so well... as expected. Your prowess is worthy of Promularva's alert." A mutant in bluish black armor stood in front of Ahsha. "My name is Bolg Wasp!" Standing the spear pole on the ground, Bolg Wasp announced his name proudly. Of course, he did not do this only to let his enemy know his name. He was feigning a seeming flaw of defense, so as to test Ahsha's response. "I am honored to serve the Queen as the Praetorian Captain!" Ahsha did not move. No, (This wound is worse than I thought... that said, my body feels dull... it can't be, is it venom!?) She was unable to move. The attack was envenomed with muscle relaxant neurotoxins. The venom is dangerous for it causes no pain, but a gradual immobilization. (I'd like to cleanse it with healing magic... but it could be difficult to cast in a fight, I suppose...) Bolg Wasp saw Ahsha's face of anguish, and his facial carapace made vibrating sounds. That was his laughter, confident of his victory. "For the sake of Her Majesty, your life... I shall take it here!" (I'm in a pinch, maybe...) ---- A moment before Ahsha was attacked by Bolg Wasp. The hordes of mutants swarming the sky were cut down, and a silhoutte in black flew towards "Neo Nectar". "Almost there... Ahsha, be safe." Fluttering her pure white wings, the angel flew in the sky alone. Category:Lores